Professional radioelectric mobile networks, or PMR networks, are secured radioelectric communication networks, generally used by Public Security bodies, such as firemen, police forces, gendarmerie forces and soldiers, or even by companies or administrations.
PMR terminal users use them within the context of often critical outside missions. Within this context, maintaining the charge of the battery at a level sufficient to be able to give and receive calls is a critical element for the lifetime of the mission.
In the past, PMR networks, to return to this example, only allowed voice and short data messages to be transmitted, so that the risk of the battery becoming completely discharged was limited. Currently, these networks also allow, in addition to voice, video and data of the file type, electronic messages, web pages, etc. to be transmitted. Now, these services are heavy power consumers, so that the risk of the battery becoming fully discharged during a mission is indeed real.
Document WO 2007/050687 describes a method for managing the charge level of a battery of a mobile terminal, wherein providing a service to the terminal is delayed as a result of the identification of a low charge level of the battery.
This method is however not applicable to the case of PMR networks, because it could not be contemplated to postpone providing a service, such as a telephone call or a transmission of a message etc., to a PMR terminal, the user of which carries out a critical, even vital, mission, in some situations.